


Poems From The Past

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of poems I wrote about the Guardians and Pitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Winter's Frost

It was Winter when I saw you,  
The very last day.  
But the next year you came,  
In your own casual way.  
  
  
Your snowy white hair,  
A gleam in your eye.  
That damn sexy smirk,  
Oh it makes me wanna die!  
  
  
Your icy blue eyes in the light,  
Mirrors the sun,  
And the moon in the night.  
  
  
I loved you then,  
And I love you now.  
So when you come to me in Winter,  
My heart can be your crown.  
  
  
So come back to me, my love,  
My one and only Jack Frost.  
Because if you stay longer this Winter,  
Then neither of us will ever feel lost.


	2. A Bunny's Love

Short. Swift. Skilled.  
Two of these are Bunny  
But if you look in actual fact  
He's really quite funny!  
  
He'll argue with Santa  
And mainly Jack Frost  
Even though he's the last Pooka  
He knows he's not lost  
  
Even though Spring  
Is so close to Summer  
Bunny loves the sound  
Of the Tooth Fairy's hummer  
  
The Sandman gives him good dreams  
Mainly of his past  
But sadly Bunny will always remember  
Of how he became the last...


	3. The Russian Bandit

Sturdy and proud was he  
As this victor stood tall  
No treasures could distract him  
As he watched the Great Bear fall  
  
He slashed his swords!  
His moustache would twirl!  
The Great Bear's eyes  
Went round in a whirl!  
  
But who is this bandit,  
The one who stood bold?  
You know of Santa, my friend,  
The legend of old?  
  
Why they are both the same person!  
They've played a dangerous game  
And even if the rules differ  
They'll go by the same name...


	4. A Game Of Teeth

She collects them high  
She collects them low  
But don't double-cross her  
Or she'll put on a show!  
  
A harsh punch she gave him  
Right in the jaw!  
This sent the Boogeyman packing  
Right through the floor!  
  
Her friends helped her along the way  
Yes, these legends are alive!  
Luckily she saved Jack  
When he took an awkward dive  
  
She thought Jack had betrayed her  
But he hadn't a choice!  
He was the love of her life  
Now tears make her skin moist...


	5. Glittering Dreams

Good dreams he gives you  
Dreams of glittering gold  
Although he looks young  
He's really quite old  
  
He's the oldest, the wisest  
But he won't talk at all  
He may not be that strong  
But floating helps him stand tall  
  
You've got nothing to prove!  
You've got nothing to fear!  
For if good dreams come  
It means the Sandman is here!  
  
So go away Boogeyman  
You don't stand a chance  
For when the Sandman wins  
He'll give a grin and a dance


	6. A Chaos Of Shadows

The Guardians, the Guardians  
Oh, don't you hate them so?  
You had a heard of Nightmares  
But they didn't overthrow  
  
They ruined your plan  
They crushed your hope  
Now all you can do  
Is sit around and mope  
  
But Jack was the main one  
He ruined it all!  
If only he hadn't of survived  
That great fall...  
  
The damn fairy and friends  
They took him back!  
Oh, if only your shadows  
Had turned the world black...


End file.
